It is estimated that in the absence of effective therapy, most, if not all, individuals infected with human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) will develop acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) and ultimately succumb to a combination of opportunistic microbial infections and malignancies. It is further estimated that without an effective vaccine, the number of infected individuals is likely to increase substantially.
Anti-viral agents, immunomodulators and inhibitors of specific HIV functions are being tested as potential treatments to alleviate the high morbidity and mortality related to AIDS. However, a potent cytotoxic agent targeted to selectively kill HIV-infected cells has not heretofore been developed.